Remembering
by Allie02
Summary: For a few hours at least, Teyla had felt like an Athosian once more.


_Written for the Teyla Ficathon at the LiveJournal community Teylafen. Information about summer solstice from Wikipedia; Litha is the Wiccan celebration that takes place at Stonehenge on this day. _

**Remembering**

She wasn't surprised to find that Rodney was the first to make the connection, eager to speak between mouthfuls of his lunch. "Ah, sounds like the summer solstice. The longest day of the year on Earth."

"Yes, that was the original reason for Litha. This date was always the longest period of sunlight on Athos. Halling said that some of our people were keen to renew the tradition here, despite the discrepancies in the rotations of the two planets. And since this year's harvest has been so much more successful than the last, we have a cause for celebration. I will be attending, and I would very much like the three of you to accompany me."

"We'd be honoured, Teyla," John said cheerfully as he stood with his empty tray in hand. A nod from Ronon relayed his consent, while Rodney's questioning indicated his interest: "There will be food, right? Nothing citrus based?"

Hours later, she was pleasantly surprised by the enthusiasm shown by her team mates for the celebration. Following the relocation of the Athosians to the mainland, there had been very little interaction with the Atlanteans. She knew that there were some who had been unhappy with her choice to stay in Atlantis, and that there was talk about passing the leadership to Halling, something that she doubted that he would agree to. Many of her people were still wary of the expedition from Earth, blaming them for the early awakening of the Wraith, but others felt as she did and put their faith into them and the home of the Ancients.

As she emerged from her tent in a traditional Litha dress, Teyla still felt uneasy. Following their recent experiences with Michael and his Queen, it had been a while since she had found the time to visit the mainland. Familiar and unfamiliar faces greeted her, a consequence of the many marriages, births and maturation ceremonies that she had missed over the last two years. The awkwardness dissipated as Teyla made her way back to her team mates, speaking with old friends as she went.

She watched as her colleagues ate and drank all that lay in front of them and conversed happily with their hosts, the children in particular. Her eyes found Halling's, and a simple smile and nod confirmed his pleasure at having her present at their first Litha away from Athos. She turned to see Neran approaching her, holding out his hand. "A dance, Teyla? For old times?" She smiled her consent, taking the outstretched hand into hers as she rose.

"Old times, huh?" Rodney promptly pursed his lips at the withering look that he received from John. They watched in silence as Teyla danced, the blue silk panels of her dress twirling around her legs as her partner spun her round by the hand. A phrase that Rodney often used, "deja vu" sprung to her mind. She remembered a night like this many years ago, swaying to similar music in the arms of this man, the leather of his cuffs warming the small of her back. She had been so much younger then, and not just in years. There had been little sadness in her life,; loss and grief yet to touch her for the first time. She felt something close to envy of her former self.

As the music ended and the crowd dispersed, Teyla placed her hands gently on her partner's shoulders and leant touched her forehead against to his. "Thank you," she whispered as she met his gaze once more.

"You're welcome," he replied, smiling. "It is nice to see you here, Teyla. Please do not leave it so long between your visits." She nodded in agreement before taking her leave and returning to her seat. Only Rodney remained. The pair sat in amicable silence, punctuated by the occasional chuckle from Rodney as he watched John and Ronon attempt to master Athosian dances.

Teyla closed her eyes and tried to absorb the atmosphere, committing the sounds of the music and laughter as well as the smell of food cooked over an open fire to her memory. In that moment, she could imagine that she was at home on Athos, surrounded by her family. She could picture her mother in deep conversation with Charin as they cooked, her father joining in with the children's games, her brother refilling his wine glass when he believed that no one was watching.

When she opened her eyes, she found Rodney watching her intently.

"You miss this."

It was a statement rather than a question, and Teyla didn't trust herself to reply without betraying some of the emotions that she was feeling.

"You know that you can come back any time you want, right? I mean, if you wanted to stay here and just come on the occasional mission, we'd understand that. Ronon may not have your ability for diplomacy, but he knows the galaxy well enough. We'd survive without you."

"I know." He turned his attention to the fire at the centre of the field, his view interrupted at regular intervals by the couples dancing around it. His head tilted back in her directon when she spoke again after a few minutes.

"I still believe that Atlantis is our greatest hope against the Wraith, and if I can contribute to the fight in any way, however small, I will. And yes, I do miss this. I miss them. But I know that I shall return one day, hopefully when our fight is over."

"Well, we're glad to have you, Teyla." His hand reached for hers and squeezed gently, and she smiled back in appreciation.

They were soon interrupted by the return of John and Ronon, much to the disappointment of their dance partners. As she listened to their familiar banter, it occurred to Teyla that these three men were her family now. She was grateful that they had accepted her invitation and for the opportunity to blend her new life with her old.

For a few hours at least, Teyla had felt like an Athosian once more.


End file.
